In Awe of You
by drkaitiewhoo
Summary: Draco finds out he is a Veela in 4th year, a oneshot that shows how he gets and keeps his mate. Dramione


Disclaimer: I don't own HP all of that credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling. The plot is mine and I hope you enjoy it! If you haven't checked out my other stories feel free to! Thanks so much reviews are much appreciated!

Prologue:

" _Draco darling, please come here." Narcissa was seated in the tea room next to her husband._

 _Draco was going into his fourth year at Hogwarts, he had just turned 13 in June and was noticing changes. Not just your normal young boy to manhood changes but other weird changes._

" _Mum?" Draco walked into the room and noticed how his parents were seated, too proper. More than normal, they looked on edge as if something were wrong…_

" _Draco, sit son... Please." His father asked nicer than he had ever heard before…_

" _Draco dear we have something very important we need to tell you. You've just turned 13 and in the magical world it is when certain heritage traits come into power." Narcissa was trying to approach the subject calmly, knowing her son was just like her husband and had a quick temper._

" _Heritage? What does being a pureblood have to do with anything?" Draco asked confused_

 _Narcissa and Lucius shared a look and turned towards their son, Narcissa reached out to grab Draco's hand_

" _Yes dear, we are pureblood. But Malfoy blood is pure in another way." Narcissa said looking towards her husband, motioning for him to speak_

" _Malfoys are purebloods in another sense son, yes we are wizards, but we are also Veelas. Longest living line in England, your mother is my mate."_

" _You're a…. Veela?" Draco stammered, his thoughts were running a million miles a second trying to come to terms with what his father just told him._

" _You've come of age for your Veela traits to start showing. I'll need to show you how to harness those traits and your powers."_

" _Powers?"_

" _Your ability to emit pheromones, to allure any woman into doing your bidding. Your acute sense of smell, defined strength. Why do you think Legillimency comes so easy Draco? You have the ability to read minds."_

" _What about a mate? When do I…? When will I…?" Draco was embarrassed about this subject, Narcissa noticed and silently asked permission to take this subject._

" _You'll know your mate by her smell." Narcissa smiled at Draco's head snapping up to meet her's, wide eyed, "I know it sounds strange but once you begin to harness your traits and powers you'll understand."_

" _She'll smell like everything you've ever wanted, every good smell your love she'll make your heart race and flutter. And in the back of your mind you'll hear your Veela soul chant 'mate, mate, mate' over and over again." Lucius told Draco very seriously as he stared into his wife's eyes._

" _How long do I have to.. Until you know.. I die?" Draco asked nervously_

" _Once you've turned 17 you'll have until your 21_ _st_ _birthday to find and bond with your mate."_

" _And if she doesn't?" Draco said_

" _It will be slow… but it shouldn't take more than a year before the heartbreak of the rejection and loneliness to consume you…"_

" _But we won't let that happen, you'll find her Draco. For all you know you've already found her!" Narcissa said hopefully, she couldn't handle the thought of losing her sweet boy to heart break_

" _Has there ever been a Malfoy to.. you know.. Die like that?"_

" _One. My great-great-great uncle. He was a full Veela, both parents were Veela, he was the second child. His mate was the twin of my great-great-great grandfather's mate. She had died from Dragon Pox, they couldn't catch it in time and even if they had bonded Brutus wouldn't have been able to survive with Melonia and the disease."_

" _That's awful…" Draco said starting to worry that he'd never find his mate_

" _Please Draco darling, do not worry. Allow your father to teach you how to harness your traits and use your powers and you'll find her. I'm sure of it." Narcissa stood to kiss her son on his head and left the boys to themselves._

" _Okay Draco, first lesson. Smell."_

Chapter 1:

"What do you want for your birthday mate?" Theo asked coming up behind Draco with two cups of tea

"You know what I want Theo…" Draco growled taking the mug and began to chug it.

"Well if it makes you feel any better she wan..." Draco growled again cutting Theo off, Theo was really getting sick of the two of them playing the whole "woe is me" trip. They were adults, hell Draco was about to turn 20! He only had a year to get his mate and make her his.

"I don't want to hear it Theo, she won't see me that way. She never has…" Draco said flopping back on the couch. Theo couldn't help but snicker, he looked like a teenage girl, his arm covering his face

"So dramatic..." He muttered

The floo lit up and Harry Potter stepped through walking into Draco's living like he'd done it a thousand times

"What's the little girl whining about today?" Harry snickered

"The same ol shite, 'Hermione won't see me that way' 'All I see is her big beautiful eyes, but they'll never see me like I see her' waaaa waaaa waaaaa" Theo laughed, Draco grumbled and sent a silent tripping jinx his way sending Theo into Harry's lap

"Theo love not in front of Draco…" Harry whispered into his ear causing Theo to become beet red as he squirmed to a sitting position next to Harry.

The two had discovered their mutual affection not too long ago and they had only been on a couple dates. Harry and Ginny ended their relationship on mutual ground both realizing they were longing for someone else.

"Have you heard anything from Blaise?" Theo asked Harry as he casually put his arm on the back of the couch around Harry's shoulders

"I just left Ginny's he was over there and they were um… Getting ready…"

"Yeah that sounds about right, well Draco you ready? Everyone should be heading that way." Theo asked Draco throwing a pillow at him

"Ughhhh" Draco grunted as he sat up to look at two of his friends. He couldn't help but smile and shake his head and how odd but fitting the pair was.

"Let's go Birthday Boy!" Harry said hoping up and heading to the floo, "You first"

Theo walked to the floo and threw powder in calling out the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was next leaving Draco alone for a minute. He closed his eyes and tried to channel his emotions. He knew this gathering was going to cause some chaos for his senses. Smell overload, loud noises and lots of girls practically climbing all over him. But never the one he wants, the one he needs.

Draco let out a sigh remembering the first time he smelled her.

" _I'll take some chocolate cauldrons and pumpkin pastiels please." Draco heard the most wonderful melodious voice from outside his train door. He opened it slightly to see a riot of brown curls facing away from him. But the smell… Oh the glorious smell she had. His heart was racing and practically beating out of his chest. Citrus, fresh linen, ink and parchment._

 _Draco's eyes were closed as he continued to salivate over the smell, but a small voice in the back of his head was telling him he needed to calm down or he would scare her if she saw him. He took another deep breath memorizing her scent to his brain and closed the door._

" _Granger…" He whispered to himself. He couldn't believe it. His Veela soul was chanting in his mind 'mate' over and over again. He focused on his breathing like his dad had taught him. He had to take this slow or she would never return his affections._

"Here goes nothing…" He said as he threw floo powder in and walked through to the Leaky

Draco walked into complete chaos. It was practically a Hogwarts reunion party. His friends had really gone all out. Considering this might be his last enjoyable birthday. He'd make it to his 21st, but without his mate… It'd be a miserable one.

Drinks and food were everywhere, people were already drunk and dancing or kissing in darken corners.

Or not so dark corners, Draco came up to a vibrant red head in the dark arms of one of his longest friends.

"Blaise, Red. How's it going?" He snickered at the couple, un-coupling but Ginny refused to leave his lap of which Blaise was grateful.

"Oh Draco! We're brilliant! Here take a drink or 3!" Ginny hiccupped throwing him a small bottle of firewhiskey, Draco shrugged his shoulders and knocked the small bottle back. They talked about Ginny's recent Harpy tryouts, she was nervous about not making the team.

Draco walked around the party mingling with people and knocking more shots of firewhiskey back. Blondes with swinging hips and overly zealous touches kept annoying him. Awful giggles and arm slapping, he needed to find a way out. He took a deep breath to calm himself. When Draco inhaled he was instantly assaulted by her smell.

Blaise and Ginny caught onto this and smiled at each other when they notice their brunette friend enter the tavern. Hermione was all smiles and curves. She had grown into a beautiful young lady and Draco couldn't help but salivate over her.

"Excuse me…" Draco said as he started walking towards her without realizing it. His Veela was taking over. Draco made his way through the throng of people towards the scent of his mate. Hermione was laughing at Harry and Theo as they awkwardly tried to fight for who sat on whose lap. Harry finally succumb to Theo's wishes and sat on his lap, he was slightly mortified and his face showed every bit of it.

"Hey mate, how's your birthday party going so far?" Theo asked Draco, Draco shook himself out of his trance.

"Well it seems everyone is enjoying themselves, Her…Granger?" Draco asked, the brunette, she turned her attention towards him sending a beautiful smile his way.

"Draco?" She asked silently

"Can I… May we speak alone?" Draco asked sheepishly, Hermione couldn't help but blush as she nodded and followed him just outside.

"Happy Birthday Draco.." Hermione whispered as she handed him a small package

"I.. Oh thank you" He coughed, "Thanks Granger…" He said more manly

She couldn't help but shake her head, she nodded towards the package silently telling him to open it.

Draco opened the package and found a small red journal. He opened to the first page and noticed the girly script on the pages.

"This is your's?" Draco asked silently as he flipped through the book landing on a page that held a small ripped portion of paper, it was bookmarked. Draco looked up at Hermione who nodded, there was a look on her face he couldn't quite place. She looked curious but scared at the same time.

Draco looked back down at the page and began to read the entry

 _March 31, 1998_

 _The dreams are becoming more vivid, I can feel him. I know he's been scared this entire year, I've felt his fear. I could almost taste the blood in his mouth when he was biting his tongue while I was on the floor. My body still aches from the crucios. But nothing hurt more than seeing the anguish in his eyes. Those steel grey eyes, I could see the battle in them. He wanted so desperately to save me but he must have known if he had tried anything we'd both die._

 _I've dreamt about those eyes for years. Steel grey eyes piercing my soul, but they also call to me. My blood sings when I'm near him. My nerves dance and tingle like my magic is longing for him. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about it, but whenever I'm near him I'm calm. I know he calls me names but lately they haven't held the conviction they used to._

 _I know one day we'll have to sit and talk about this, I just hope there is a day in the future where that can happen. I must help end this war so we can let our fate begin._

Draco picked up the bookmark and read the page, 'Veelas and their Mates' was on the top and all the characteristics of Veelas near their mates. And then it began to detail how the mating process begins.

"You've known?" Draco whispered, his hands shaking as he tried to control the Veela inside.

"Unknowingly I've known since 4th year, but after we went over Veelas in 6th year DADA I kept hearing this voice in my dreams." Hermione said taking his hand to stop his shaking, "It was your voice, calling me in my dreams."

Draco's mouth dropped open, he didn't know what to do. She was touching him, SHE was touching HIM.

"After we were captured and I saw you struggle when I was under Bellatrix, I knew it was true." Hermione stepped closer taking his hand and interlacing their fingers

"Draco we only have a year left…" She said silently

"What are you suggesting?" Draco asked huskily with a small smirk as he jerked her towards him

"I'm saying you have a year to properly court and woo me into a life long bond and marriage." Hermione said with what little resolve she had left.

Draco leaned in closer to her ear, "Your wish is my command, lionne" He whispered to her. They both were vibrating with being so close to each other

"They've gotta be here somewhere!" A voice called out breaking their spell, they stepped away from each other but didn't let their hands go. "There they are! Alright lovebirds, let's go! It's cake and presents time!"

Hermione was giving Draco a shy smile as she noticed how big and puffed up he looked.

Draco could feel his blood singing, his inner Veela was singing too. He finally had his mate and she KNEW! And she was okay with it! She wants him too! Well, if his mate wants romance she better hold on tight, he was about to blow her away.

The couple entered the tavern and everyone started to sing Happy Birthday to Draco. As they finished the song a large chocolate cake was brought out in front of him

"Make a wish Draco…" Hermione whispered, Draco smiled and blew out the candles causing everyone to cheer. Draco had to take a moment to look at the sight before him.

All four houses of Hogwarts together and because it was HIS birthday. It took them a long time to get here.

 _There was a loud banging at the front of the trial room trying to control the chaos of the room._

" _The Wizengemont will now start the trial for Draco Malfoy."_

 _Draco stood and walked to the center chair, the hall erupted with whispers at his appearance._

 _Draco looked awful, dull baggy eyes, pale almost translucent skin. Limp messy hair, he looked as if he hadn't eaten or slept in days._

 _Draco's eyes scanned the crowd in front of him until he came across a pair of eyes that brought life back to him. Those beautiful golden-brown orbs stared at him with such anguish and worry. He felt her need to be near him and it made his heart sing._

" _Draco, we have reason to believe that you were doing the Death Eater's bidding for alternate reasons, to keep your family safe from harm." The Minister for Magic spoke, as he spoke Draco noticed two figures walking to the stand near the minister. "We have two witnesses here to help your case, Harry."_

 _He turned to see Harry Potter standing next to a Weasley twin, he could never tell him a part although this one was missing an ear._

" _Thank you Minister, I would like to personally share with you all a story of how Draco had done what he could to save us when he could have let us die."_

 _Harry went into great details describing the night of Dumbledore's death and then the manor where he lied about not knowing if it was Harry. Draco was amazed at how much conviction Harry put into his speech, showing the crowd that he wasn't bad he was just caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like a mouse being cornered it was conform or die. The crowd erupted in cheers when Harry finished, then the Weasley twin was next. He looked just as bad as Draco felt._

 _The hall was silent as they watched the man approach Draco and extended a hand for him to shake. Draco stuck his arm out and shook the hand, George he remembered._

" _Draco Malfoy saved my life. My twin and I were separated, and Fred had gone with our other brother Percy to chase down a couple of Death Eaters. I had just turned the corner and a giant had burst through the south hall. Draco was somewhere behind me and sent a strong tripping jinx towards the giant. The giant fell back the same way he came in, down the cliff. I turned to see who sent the jinx and I noticed blondey standing out of breath behind me. I nodded in his direction and we silently ran towards the crowd, together. He noticed my twin was struggling with a masked Death Eater and just as the Death Eater was about to send an explosion towards him Draco silently cursed him into the wall knocking him unconscious. Fred was saved. Draco Malfoy saved my life twice that day"_

 _George didn't say anything else, he nodded towards Draco as he stepped down. The Wizengemont huddled together and discussed the accused's fate._

 _The next few minutes Draco will never remember, he slightly blacked out from stress. The hall erupted into cheers as Harry came to release Draco and he walked him out into the hall. People were coming up to him and patting him on the back, Draco was so confused and he couldn't focus on just one conversation. Until he heard her voice, it came through crystal clear through the many voices in the hall._

" _Malfoy!" She called out, she was fighting to get to him but the crowd was taking him away from her. He tried to fight back through the crowd but they took him out like the ocean current. "Draco!" She called again but he was gone._

 _It was a year later the next time he saw her. Draco and Harry were partners in the auror department, they had become very good friends having saved each other's life a d few times in the field. After one drunken night Draco admitted to Harry that he was a Veela and Hermione was his mate. Harry couldn't help but laugh at him, Draco was going on and on about how he felt about her, how wonderful she smelt. Harry thought it was fitting, the muggleborn and the pureblood prince. Harry vowed to help Draco win Hermione over._

 _Hermione had gone to search for her parents. The search led her to America where they had sold their dental practice and were campground hosts somewhere in Missouri. She spent several months repairing their relationship and traveling all over the Midwest with them. When she came back to England she felt that pull she did in school. She knew it was time to find him._

 _Once the world saw that Harry and Draco buried the hatchet and were good friends, they accepted him and learned that he wasn't all bad._

That led us to today. June 5, 2000.

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and smiled at him, she understood the feelings she felt through him.

"Draco! Open my present!" Ginny squealed as she clambered out of Blaise's hold to hand Draco the large package.

30 minutes later Draco was shrinking all of his presents into the endless bag Harry had gifted him. Hermione had to explain she created it and Harry wanted to learn how to make them.

The crowd of friends started to dwindle out as people started to go home, Draco asked the small crowd of friends if they wanted to join him at his house.

They walked through the floo to Draco's home, Ginny, Blaise, Theo, Harry, Ron, Luna, Pansy and Hermione all sat around Draco's fireplace.

"Night cap?" Draco asked, everyone nodded as Draco stood to get the firewhiskey and cups.

"I'll help Draco." Hermione said softly as she stood to follow him out.

"You think they'll finally shag?" Pansy asked bluntly, earning a slap from Luna

"Shhh! They'll hear you!" Ron hissed at his bond mate. Ron was wrapped around Luna and Pansy. The trio soon found they were a triad. Ron was absolutely thrilled to learn he was allowed to be with two women, he soon learned that the two women he was with were vastly different and complimented him in the best ways. Pansy was loud and blunt, Luna was quiet and mischievous and Ron was completely obtuse and childish. They worked together so well.

"I think they've made the first step in their life long relationship. They still have a year and I don't think it will take that long for Hermione to fall for him, she already has feelings for him." Luna said in an airy voice

"I think she's right, the way she swoons for him when she comes back from those meetings with the aurors. It won't take long." Ginny agreed

XXXX

"Where are your glasses?" Hermione asked as they entered the kitchen

Draco waived his hand and the glasses left the cabinet to land on the counter in front of her. Hermione smiled and turned around as she found Draco stalking towards her. He pinned her against the island with his arms around her caging her in. He wasn't touching her but her skin was on fire.

"I'm glad you came to help with gathering the glasses Hermione." Draco purred into her ear, still not touching her.

Hermione swallowed rather hard and nodded

Draco allowed his resolve to slip a little, letting the Veela come out. He nuzzled her neck licking it lightly.

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed Draco's upper arms to steady herself against him. Draco continued to rub his cheek against her soft neck, breathing in her intoxicating aroma. Hermione could feel her blood pumping through her, her magic was calling out to her other half. Hermione dug her nails into Draco's shoulders and she could feel his magic calling back to her.

"Dray I'm trying to find… Whoops! Sorry!" Pansy stopped wide eyed as she saw the two of them practically tearing each other's shirts apart. Draco let a growl out and Pansy slowly backed out of the kitchen with the firewhiskey and glasses.

"I suppose we should re-join the party." Draco gritted his teeth and pulled away from his mate.

"Yes I um.. Okay sure." Hermione was flushed and Draco loved seeing her like this. Blush across her cheeks and down her chest, pupils blown with lust. Draco had to remember to clear the pheromones so Hermione could focus. He shook himself and cleared the room of the hormones. He saw Hermione's eyes return to normal but the blush remained, but for a different reason.

"Come lionne." Draco reached for her hand and they walked back to the siting room. Ron was stoking the fire while Blaise and Theo were reenacting something that caused the group to erupt into laughter.

"It's about time, are you done marking your territory? Can we play a game now?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow

Draco growled and sat down, pulling Hermione into his lap. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as Draco shoved his face into her hair.

"Alright it's time for Wizard's Truth. Theo gimme the vial" Pansy said laying out the firewhiskey glasses and filling them. Theo handed Pansy the vial which caught Harry's eye.

"Theo… Don't tell me that's what I think it is…" Harry growled at his partner

Theo had the decency to blush and kissed Harry softly on the cheek nuzzling him

"It's not full strength…. I brew it last week and tested it myself.." Theo said embarrassed

"So that's not veritaserum you've acquired from my office vault?" Harry asked his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow

"Of course not love.. I wouldn't disobey all your rules…" Theo said with a smirk

"Alright alright, let's get this game going! Oldest first? Blaise?" Ron said throwing him the vial to put a drop in his glass.

The crowd of friends continued the game, the questions or dares of course started more innocent at the beginning. But the drunker they became, the more interesting the questions or dares became.

"Alright Luna," Theo started, "You have to tell us… What's it like with both of them… at the same time…"

Luna looked coy as she took a small sip of her drink.

"Well to put it quite plainly, it's mind blowing. Ron will take one of us while the other is being pleasured by both of us. We love to share, my favorite is Pansy riding Ron, while I ride his face and we are able to kiss and love one another. Then of course we switch" Luna said as she curled herself around her lovers like a cat in heat.

Their friends mouths were hanging open in shock at her honesty. Draco was vibrating thinking about the intimate situation, he couldn't help but imagine his own mate riding him and riding his face. Hermione could feel Draco purring and vibrating, he was unknowingly sending out pheromones through the room. This caused everyone to become a bit more on edge.

Theo found his way into Harry's lap. Ginny was gyrating her core against Blaise's prominent hard on while the trio was rubbing and touching each other craving the other's skin.

"Well I think I speak for all of us when I say it's time to get home and shag my love." Blaise said pulling Ginny into his arms and walking to the floo.

They all left with a haste, but the veela couple didn't notice the empty room.

"Draco.." Hermione breathed in the intoxicating mixture of pheromones Draco had made for her.

Earth, parchment, woods and ocean breeze. That was what Draco smelled like to her.

"Shhh love, I just want to play. Nothing too serious but I would like to test your limits…" Draco purred into her ear.

Hermione's eyes were closed as she listened to the sounds Draco was making. The purring and vibrating along with his voice were putting Hermione in a trance. Hermione's mind was reeling in the way her magic felt with him. She knew this was right, she knew this was where she was supposed to be.

"May I kiss you lionne?" Draco purred softly in her ear

"Yes.." She sighed into him

Draco turned her head to him and caressed his lips with hers. It started as a soft kiss but turned possessive quickly. The two were battling for dominance, Hermione finally won by coming up to straddle Draco. This earned a moan from him. Hermione was slowly grinding into his pelvis trying to create as much friction as possible. Draco's hands were all over her, every inch he could possibly touch.

"Okay maybe I lied…" Hermione said huskily

"Wha?" Draco asked confused as she began to lick and suck on her neck.

"I've been… AH!" Hermione cried out as she felt Draco drag his teeth along her neck

"I've been in love with you since the manor!" Hermione moaned into his ear

Draco pulled back to look his mate in her eyes

"You have?" Draco whispered

"I saw your struggle, and I haven't been able to get your eyes and voice out of my head since." Hermione said sitting back against his thighs, "I think my subconscious and my magic accepted you as our mate and you wormed your way into my heart." She said smiling and taking his face in her hands

"I've been falling in love with you ever since, I tried to get to you after the trial but the crowd took you away. I had already scheduled a portkey to try to find my parents for the next day…. I was going to ask you to come with me… So we could have started this journey… Back then…" Hermione looked slightly embarrassed as she confessed that she wanted him so long ago

"Oh my sweet mate…" Draco said breathing in her scent, "I've loved you for longer than I'd like to admit." Draco said slowly pulling her against him again, the Veela was needing his mate, he needed to mark her and take her.

"I have to ask Hermione… are you a…?" Draco asked sheepishly

"Yes…" She blushed

This caused Draco to go into a frenzy, his mate. His pure and innocent mate. She was all his, only his forever. Draco was ferocious now, he began tearing at her clothes nipping, licking and kissing every inch of skin he could. Hermione was in heaven, she felt him everywhere. On her skin, in her blood, through her magic. She knew it was right. They needed to mate now, she could feel it.

"Draco, I'm ready…" Hermione breathed, Draco stopped and stared into her eyes

"Are you sure?" He asked softly

"I love you, I know this is right."

"I love you my mate" Draco said as he lifted her and carried her to his bedroom. Draco laid his mate sweetly on the bed, he slowly started to peel her clothes off. After she was completely naked, her hair incasing her head like a halo. Draco shimmied out of his own clothes as quick as he could, then crawled over her. Kissing and nipping her skin as he went. He made her sing to him with moans and whimpers the closer he got to her center.

When she could feel his breath where no man had been she was squirming. Draco tentatively licked her warm wet mound and she cried with pleasure.

The sweetest nectar ever made. She was ripe, juicy and made just for him. He devoured her like a starved man, for his Veela was starving for her. This day was incredible for them both, Draco learned his mate knew what he was and accepted it and now was telling him she was in love with him and ready to be marked and mated… and on top of everything she was untouched, completely for him.

"You are so wet and ready my love, I promise I'll go slow and make it as painless as possible."

Draco crawled up her body and allowed his fingered to be soaked by her wet hot center.

Hermione was writhing with pleasure she had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Her body had slowly been preparing her for their union. The dreams, the feelings and visions she's felt over the years they've been readying her for today.

Draco took his member into his hands as he rubbed himself against her wetness and against her clit eliciting a soft moan.

"Relax my love" Draco cooed as he rubbed her inner thigh and slowly sank into her.

He kept going through the tight hot wetness she held for him. He had to use every ounce of self-control to not pound into her. He continued sliding into her as he watched her face contort in pleasure

Full. That's what she felt, fullness and utter bliss. Hermione had never known such satisfaction, Draco was being so loving, so careful and she could feel every ounce of his love through his magic, it was slowly merging with her. Like a flame licking her finger she could feel his magic stretching towards her.

Draco finally met the end and had to breath heavily, Hermione was able to stretch and breath around him. Hermione took his face in her hands and kissed him softly

"Take me Draco… I'm ready"

Draco nodded as he slowly began to rock into her, Hermione needed more friction, she pushed her pelvis upward to meet his. This caused him to go deeper, he started to quicken his pace.

Soon the room was filled with grunts, moans and slick slaps of two wet bodies.

Draco was drilling into her at an unruly pace and Hermione's senses were in overdrive. Draco felt his teeth elongate and he felt the need to mark her, bite her and make her his fully.

"Yes Draco!" Hermione cried out exposing chest to him, Draco took her left breast into his mouth and just at the peak of her orgasm he bit. Incasing her nipple with his teeth and marking her.

Hermione screamed out in pleasure as Draco continued to pump into her tight fluttering walls bring his orgasm out. Hermione howled again a dug her teeth into Draco's chest.

They collapsed onto each other, kissing and caressing each other until they fell asleep.

XXX

"'Mione?" Hermione turned around to see George and Fred at the bedroom door, "Blondey wanted us to give you this." George said handing Hermione a small letter with a single tear drop canary diamond on it.

"Thanks guys, how is he?" Hermione asked putting the necklace on and opening the letter

"Blood frantic I say," Fred said flopping unceremoniously on the bed, "He almost turned into a bloody bird when they told him things were running a bit behind,"

"He thought you were making a run for it" George finished

"Well he needs to calm down and listen to what my emotions are really saying, not what his overgrown bleached head says" Hermione snickered as she started to read the letter

 _My sweet mate,_

 _It won't be long now you'll be my wife. Well on paper at least, and you'll legally share my name. Thank you for that again. I never asked you to take my name but the fact you're doing it speaks mounds to my heart and soul._

 _Hermione Granger Malfoy._

 _Mrs. Hermione Malfoy_

 _Sweet merlin I'm salivating just thinking about it. I know this isn't the way you might have envisioned this but, you've given me everything I could've ever asked for and so much more._

 _You are my light, my life and the air I breathe._

 _Thank you for being so smart and figuring out what I am and not being afraid of it, rather embracing it and making me yours._

 _Yes you are mine but I am yours. Completely, wholly and without a doubt yours. I'll admit defeat when I have a worthy competitor. You my sweet mate are my perfect match and I cannot wait to tell the world you're bearing my seed…_

 _Oops.. Did I mention that earlier?_

 _I love you my lionne. See you at the end of the aisle_

 _I'll be wearing white…_

Hermione was flabbergasted, she was pregnant?! How could he… smell? He had to be able to smell it.

Well damn… This will be interesting, I guess not alcohol tonight…

"Knock knock, everything okay sweetie?" Hermione's mother Jean was standing there watching her daughter's expressions as she read the letter. They went from elation to confusion and finally wonder.

"Yes mum, just reading what the sappy bird wrote me." Hermione wiped away a tear

"Can you help me with the veil?" Hermione asked and her mother jumped into action.

XXX

"I'm going to rip your balls OFF!" Hermione was screaming at Draco physically trying to break his arm off, another contraction ripped through her body and Draco was trying his best to not piss off his wonderful wife.

"I know I'm sorry love, just a bit longer and I promise if you want to rip me apart I'll gladly let you…" He was whispering soft wonderful tones into her ears, trying so hard to send out pheromones to calm her down or at least take some of the pain away. I seemed to help slightly considering the talons she calls nails were no longer embedded in his arm

"One more push should do it dearie," The healer spoke to Hermione with a thick Irish accent

"Don't you dearie me you damn Leprechaun!" Hermione howled again, just as she finished another set of lungs were screaming into the world

Hermione's eyes were wide as she saw the small white/pink blobby bundle squirming and swinging her little fists. She couldn't help but chuckle and she turned to see her husband with huge eyes of adoration as he stared at their daughter, _daughter…_ That's so surreal. They created that. Draco's steel grey eyes met hers and she could see the tears forming in them.

 _I am in awe of you mate._

He told her in their mind. She couldn't help but smile at him, she loved him. And it was so incredible how quick their relationship played out.

"Happy Birthday my love…" Hermione said touching their foreheads together, then a healer approached them with their daughter much cleaner than she was, all wrapped in soft pink cotton.

"This is the best birthday present I could've ever asked for.." He whispered to their daughter

Hermione slapped him upside the head and narrowed her eyes at him

"HEY! I believe your last birthday was spectacular considering without it, you wouldn't have THIS one!"

Draco could feel Hermione's magic practically whipping his

"I'm sorry lionne, you're right, you're always right… But you have to admit, this birthday is one of the best…" Draco said saddling up to her on the bed, hugging them both into him

"I suppose, she is adorable isn't she?"

"She'll be as beautiful as her mother.."

"I just hope her hair takes after your's… Or else we're in for trouble when she turns a teen"

"WHERE IS MY GODDAUGHTER!?"

"Hermione, I think Red is here…" Draco said rolling his eyes and waiving his hand to unlock the door

Ginny, Blaise, Harry and Theo came through the door, Ginny leading the way and coming up to the couple bouncing from foot to foot eager to hold her goddaughter

"Hold your hair red, here. Please be gentle…" Draco said nervously

"Oh 'Mione she's a peach!" Theo said cooing over Ginny's shoulder, Ginny then looked up at her now fiancé with wide puppy eyes

"We need to get through this wedding first, then we'll see…" Blaise said snickering at her.

"Knock knock…" Fred and George were standing at the door unsure if they could enter or not

"Come in boys, we have something to show you…" Hermione said smirking, she'd developed that far too quickly from Draco

"Ah! Brother I do believe she's gifting us her babe!" George said striding into the room

"Oh but that'd be too much! We cannot," Fred was coming up behind his brother

"No we won't take your first born! We are not Rumpelstiltskin!" They stood next to Draco looking at the new baby

"Certainly not brother o'mine we're much more savvy than him,"

"We'll take your first set of twins!" George finished and the room erupted in laughter

"Well what if we don't have twins?" Draco asked curiously

"Ah then," Fred started

"We'll take your dog. Fair,"

"Is fair."

"Well how does this deal sound instead?" Draco started, earning the twin's attention, "We'd like for you BOTH to be the godfathers of Camillia." Draco said seriously holding his daughter out to the two men.

Twin faces stared back at him, twin open mouthed, shocked faces. All of their friends looked at the two in wonder, no one had any idea who the godfather was to be and now they know why.

"You're serious?" Fred asked quietly

"No that was my dear cousin, I am Draco and I'd like, well we'd like for you and George to be godfathers' to our first born." Draco was grinning like a mad man now.

George snorted and scooped the small pink bundle into his arms and cuddled her against his chest

"We'd be honored blondey!" George looked back down at the babe, "Hello Blondey jr." He whispered sweetly and Fred kissed her temple

XXX

"Come on you two! Move faster!" Hermione yelled at her two middle children to get a move on or they were going to miss their first Hogwarts train.

"Cami! Wait for us!"

Hermione and Draco took some time after having their first daughter before having another, for them another meant twins. Followed by and Irish twin and another a few years later their house was FULL!

"Draco! Where are you?" Hermione hollered grabbing their twins and pulling them along, practically dragging them through the Kings Cross station

"Here with the Zabini's love!"

Hermione finally got her twins to where everyone was, her oldest was going into her last year at Hogwarts and was completely smitten with Teddy Lupin who was a recent graduate of the Auror program, he came to see her off for her last year wear his full uniform. Draco and Hermione were fairly sure he was her mate. Hermione had told Draco she had yet to see any marks on either of them.. yet.

"EWWW Cami!" The twins squealed closing their eyes, being boys they at this age thought all girls were gross. Draco and Hermione were thankful but they knew that phase wouldn't last long considering the two angels that Ginny and Blaise had that were in the same year. Everyone was betting on them to end up together. John and Sirius were everything like their name sakes. John for Remus and Sirius well, for Sirius. It was a gesture both Draco and Hermione agreed on when they found out they were having twins, to which Fred and George were fully devoted to make them into proper Mauraders.

Draco had his arms full, on his shoulders their youngest. She was all eyes and curls just like her mother at that age. She had more of her mother's coloring minus those steel grey eyes. Cissy for Draco's mother. Hanging onto his arm was the Irish twin of their twins, he tried so hard to be just as good if not better than his brothers. Leo was every bit of a miniature Draco. A spitting image, white blonde hair, steel grey eyes and the signature Malfoy smirk.

"Okay you three, Cami please look out for your brothers. Merlin knows they'll need it…"

"Muuum…" Cami said embarrassed by the twins that were now fighting over a wand candy.

"You're Head Girl, you'll be able to help them when they need it." Hermione said giving her daughter a bonecrushing hug

"I'll do my best mum, come on tweedled dee and tweedled dum…" Cami said moving them towards the train

"Well three are gone, two are left… It'll be a bit quieter around the house" Draco said taking his wife under his arm

"Three left love…" Hermione said taking their 5 year old into her arms

"Three?" Draco stuttered and stopped to stare at his mate

Hermione let a small bit of magic out to caress her husband, he felt the another bit of magic… It wasn't his wife's but it was similar.

"You're… You're…?"

"Yes love, now let's get home so we can have a bath and you and rub my feet they are aching!" Hermione said taking their two youngest children and walking a head of them.

 _I am in awe of you my mate._

Draco said through his mind to her, from the day he smelt her on the Hogwarts train to the day they mated and marked each other he never lost the wonderment and pure adoration of her and she never lost the pure love and safety she had within his embrace.

XXXXX

Another oneshot, I've been on a Dramione binge lately and just wanted to add my own! I hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
